Until I Met You
by MirrorBlade19725
Summary: "Even my housemates stayed away from me. Sure they were kind to me but it seemed to me as if they didn't want to be seen with me by other people. It always hurt becasue I had nobody to talk to. That is until I met him." Narcissa Black is always alone, nobody wanting to talk to her. Until she met Lucius Malfoy.


**A/N: This was written for the "One Thousand One Prompts Unseen Challenge". and "The Fan-Favourite April 2013 Oneshot Awards" challenge My prompt was Narcissa Malfoy. Reviews appreciated.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

_"Narcissa was capable of feeling love despite being cold to many people" - Harrypotterwikia describing Narcissa Malfoy _

*.*.*

"You are going to die a lonely death, Narcissa!" Libby Eyre shouted.

Those nine words really struck me. I had managed to get in a fight with Libby Eyre, a sixth year Ravenclaw for accidently pushing her. She didn't even give me a chance to apologise, which I was going to do.

Instead, we were here, threatening the other with a string of insults and curses. But those last few words really had me tearing up a bit as Libby turned around with a huff and walked away.

I always knew I was mean to people - _I couldn't help it, I just had trust issues! - _But that didn't mean I was going to be alone in life, did it? I had always tried to look the best and be the best just so I could impress someone in life besides my family.

I was really self consious about that whenever I was with people. Especially boys. It seemed, however, that they did not care for me. Who'd blame them? Nobody liked the cold uncaring witch of Slytherin.

Even my housemates stayed away from me. Sure they were kind to me but it seemed to me as if they didn't want to be seen with me by other people. It always hurt becasue I had nobody to talk to.

That is until I met _him._

I was in the Library finishing up my Potions essay when I first met him. Lucius Malfoy. The tall platnium blonde Quidditch player who never comes into the Library was in front of _me!_ Talking to _me!_

"Hi Narcissa!" he smiled.

"Uhh... What are you doing in here?" I mentally kicked myself for asking that stupid question. But it seemed Lucius didn't mind at all, just laughing.

"I'm here for some research on my homework. That is what Library's are for afterall." I chuckled lightly, wondering why in hell was he talking to _me._

"What are you doing?" he asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Slughorns Potions essay." My eyes travelling to the close distance between us.

"That was partically difficult." Lucius comment. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all." I replied before going back to doing my essay.

For the next ten minutes, it was an awkward silence filled with the sound of quill scribbling on parchment. I sneaked a glance at Lucius to see him deeply reading a book.

_Just what could he possibly want from me?_ I thought. _Maybe bella put him up to this._ That seemed like a likely idea - My sister Bellatrix, even though I loved her to bits, loved to play with peoples feelings for fun. She probably asked him to be friendly.

"Do you like peacocks, Narcissa?" Lucius asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Peacocks?" I was confused as to what peacocks had to do with anything.

"I want one." he stated. "They look so magnificent " he stated.

"I guess they are." I added.

"They remind me of you." Lucius then turned to look at me.

"How so?" I asked, expecting him to say something mean.

"They look magnificent." he smiled.

"So you're saying _I _look magnificent. Are you joking?" I laughed. Clearly he was.

"You really doubt your beauty." he commented making my ears go red.

"Its getting late, we should go." I replied, not sure of what else to say.

"I've been watching you for quite some time now," Lucius continued, ignoring what I said. "I've watched the way you walk, talk, the way you eyes cringe when you are upset. And I can't help but think _wow! what a beauty."_

He turned to me and flashed me a grin, further reddening my face. "Yeah we should go, its getting late." he said, getting up and packing his things.

The walk back was another moment of awkward silence, neither of us saying anything to the other. I noticed that there was little space between us and that our hands brushed against each other more that once.

"We should do this again." he broke the silence as we entered the Slytherin Common Room.

"You telling me I remind you of a bird?" I joked.

"Yes. Me telling you that you remind me of a bird." he laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll be going to bed now." I yawned.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked.

"Same place too." I added.

"Goodnight Narcissa. It was a pleasure to meet you." Lucius smiled.

"And I, you." I replied, making my way up to the dorms, smiling wide and face red.

**_...The End..._**

* * *

**So what do you think? Was it good? Bad? poorly written? I would really love to know what you think. :)**

**-V**


End file.
